1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the building industry and, more particularly, to bracing for use in securing roof decking adjacent a roof ridge vent.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the construction of various types of buildings, wood products are widely used as a base layer for a roof. That is, sheets of OSB sheathing or plywood are generally nailed or screwed to roof trusses or rafters to establish decking for the roof, typically followed by shingles being secured upon the sheets. Particularly when constructing a residential home, it is also common to form the roof with a peak and provide venting of an attic space at the peak or ridge of the roof. Typically, a gap is established along the peak, with the gap opening directly into an attic space of the residence. A ridge vent assembly, typically formed of various elongated, perforated metal members arranged in an overlapping manner, is then mounted over the gap along the entire peak. More specifically, the ridge vent assembly includes side flanges mounted along each side of the peak, with the flanges sitting atop the shingles. With this construction, heated air that collects in the attic space is permitted to escape from the residence through the ridge vent assembly, thereby providing for a more energy efficient, configuration, particularly during summer months when an owner may be trying to cool the air in the, home while the attic space contains rather hot air.
Certainly, the roof needs to be constructed in a manner which prevents the ingress of rain water. One factor that can seriously compromise these features is warping of the sheets establishing the roof decking along lines adjacent the peek. To address this potential flaw, it is known to mount blocks, such as pieces of 2×4 wood studs, between the roof trusses or rafters, thereby providing support directly beneath the uppermost edges of the decking. Unfortunately, mounting these blocks can be fairly time consuming. In addition, the blocks do not allow for an unobstructed flow of ventilation air from between the rafters to the ridge vent assembly.
Based on these and other perceived construction drawbacks associated with the typical, construction of buildings with vented peaks, it is considered desirable to provide an arrangement which eases aspects of the overall construction, substantially prevents roof decking from warping along lines adjacent a ridge roof assembly and allows unobstructed flow of ventilation air moving under the sheathing and exiting the ridge vent.